Mistake
by waffleman1314-AJ ThaPlatypus
Summary: Words make all of the difference. But can they be mended? Phinabella one-shot.


**One-shot I wrote a while back and forgot to upload. I don't know how I forgot to do that.**

* * *

I never meant for it to happen like it did. Well, I at least hadn't planned to give off the wrong vibes or anything. As I watched Isabella dash out of my backyard with her face in her hands, I couldn't help but feel guilty. All of the fuss one little action could make.

Perhaps I should back up a little bit. It was a nice, beautiful day. Ferb and I had been busy washing Perry early this morning. Mom had told us to do it outside because he was completely covered in mud. I think he'd been in the garden sleeping before or something, but anyways, Isabella had showed up while we were giving him his bath…

"Hey, Phineas!" she greeted, smiling widely. "What'cha doin'?"

"Hey, morning, Isabella," I told her, returning the grin. "We haven't really gotten about doing anything yet- Perry really needed a bath."

As if he were trying to prove this point, Perry shook his head and sprayed all three of us with droplets of water. We all laughed, and Ferb splashed a little back at him. He chattered and shook again. I picked up the soap, poured some into my left palm, and quickly applied it to Perry's head. As I worked up a lather, Isabella came and picked up the bottle.

"Mind if I help?" she asked.

"You can if you want," I chuckled. "He really hates baths, though."

"Pinky hates baths, too," she said matter-of-factly. She poured soap into her own hands and started to lather up one of Perry's sides. His eyelids dropped and he let out a chatter. "Hmm, I think he likes that."

"No kidding," I laughed. "Careful not to trigger his involuntary reflex, now. You'll get a load of water on your dress."

"Trust me, it's fine," she reassured me. I worked up the lather on Perry's head while he was distracted by Isabella's massaging. We were able to quickly wash him and let him loose, which he was very grateful for. I scooped him up in a towel and smiled at his sopping wet face.

"Nice job, guys," I complimented them. "Houston, we have a clean platypus."

Isabella laughed. Ferb gave me a thumbs up. I finished drying Perry and set him down. He scampered off and ran around the side of the house. We all shared another laugh. Silly platypus. He does enjoy his freedom.

"Now, onto what we should do today," I smiled. "Anyone got any suggestions?"

"Shakespeare?" Ferb shrugged.

"_Romeo and Juliet!_" Isabella shouted suddenly. We both glanced at her, and she giggled nervously. "It's sweet…apart from the dying scene…"

"I do enjoy acting out death scenes," I joked. Her expression went from embarrassed to slightly enthused. "The only question is…who will be who? We don't have enough people to act out the entire play…"

"You've got us, though," Buford snickered, bursting through the gate unannounced and with Baljeet being pulled by the collar of his shirt behind him. "I'll be Tybalt, and Baljeet can be Fabio."

"There is no Fabio in Shakespeare's _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_!" Baljeet huffed. "How about I play the role of any character that is not taken by everyone else? I am the only one here who probably has the whole play memorized word for word."

"O-kay then," I said, frowning a little. "Ferb, who'll you be?"

"If it's all the same to you, you can be Romeo and I'll be Mercutio," Ferb said. I almost questioned why he volunteered for me to be Romeo, but everyone else showed their undying support of this choice. Ferb turned to Isabella and blinked.

"Why of course," she giggled. "Who better to play Juliet?"

"You won't feel…awkward about this, will you?" I asked her, tugging at my ear a little. "I mean, we don't have to do the kissing part or anything if it makes you uncomfortable or anything…"

"Of course we need the kissing!" Buford threw out there before she could respond. We all turned to him and gave him a questioning glare. He pulled out a video camera. "C'mon, I need _some_ kind of blackmail for later. Phineas doesn't ever give me enough chances…"

"Buford, put the camera away, you might make Isabella feel more uncomfortable than she's already feeling," I said, hoping to spare her feelings and keep her from suffering blackmail at the same time. She jumped a little and looked at me.

"Uncomfortable? I don't feel uncomfortable," she said quickly.

"I don't want him blackmailing you," I said softly. "He'd probably post the video all over the internet and then you'd have to explain why we kissed and all."

"What are you trying to say?" she huffed, clearly taking offense to my intent of protecting her dignity. "Are you embarrassed to kiss me on camera?"

"No, what I'm trying to say is- wait, what?" I blinked. She furrowed her brow a little. "So…you're _not_ uncomfortable with kissing for the scene?"

"You're _not_ embarrassed to kiss me on camera, Phineas?" she said, avoiding my question firmly. I felt my cheeks heating up. Everyone turned to look at me as if that suddenly made a play kiss a legitimate one.

"I…I didn't mean it like…" I stammered. "Don't take it the wrong way, Isabella, I wasn't meaning I was gonna…I mean…Buford, put the camera down!"

"Why? This is perfect footage for YouTube," he chuckled. My anger was about to be let loose if he didn't stop. "Go on, lay one on her!"

"Seriously, Buford!" I shouted. I knocked the camera out of his hands and narrowed my eyes at the bully. "What if she doesn't even like that? I'm not out here trying to offend her, she's my friend! Would _you_ just go up and kiss a girl that knew you as _just a friend_?!"

"Just a friend…" Isabella repeated quietly. I turned around and saw her twiddle her thumbs a little.

Ferb grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me over to the side and away from everyone. Before I could say anything, he put a hand over my mouth and took a deep breath. He motioned for me to follow suit. I did. He let his breath out. I did, too. Then, he looked back at Isabella and sighed.

"I don't get it," I frowned. "Is she upset at me or Buford?"

"You," Ferb said. He pointed to his chest. At first, I was confused about the action. He was usually pretty easy to read. But then it hit me- it wasn't his chest he was pointing to. It was his heart. I glanced over my shoulder at Isabella, who was looking dejectedly at the ground. Baljeet said something quietly to her. She waved him off, buried her hands in her face, and bolted out of our backyard.

"What do I do?" I blinked at Ferb. He poked me in the heart and nodded. I knew what he meant. She liked me…she wanted more than just 'Phineas, the friend.' Whatever I did, it had to prove that I was both sorry and didn't want to turn her down. How could I have been so blind to her? Perhaps she was just as good at hiding a crush as I was…maybe even better.

"Well, so much for that blackmail…" Buford rolled his eyes. "Hey, Baljeet, do you have my digital camera?"

"You're right, bro," I said, blocking out the bully's conversation. Ferb gave me a small smile and motioned for me to follow her. I nodded and sprinted off for Isabella's house, telling Ferb to let Mom or Candace know where I was. When I got to the Garcia-Shapiro's front door, I rang the doorbell and bounced on my toes. Isabella's mom answered the door with a frown.

"Oh, Phineas, I don't think Isabella wants to talk right now," she said rather hastily. She went to close the door, but I stopped her.

"Wait, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" I said, slipping my hand between the door and the threshold. She opened it back up and put one hand on her hip. "Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, I-I made a mistake. It was a stupid mistake I should have never made. I-I want to apologize to her."

"If you think she'll accept it," her mom sighed. She let me in and allowed me upstairs to Isabella's room. I knocked on the door. Isabella issued a curt 'go away!' but I pushed the door open anyways.

"I-Isabella?" I said. I saw her sitting with her knees up to her forehead on her bed. She lifted her head up out of her knees and sniffled a little. Tears stained her cheeks and her hair was all over the place. I came in and sat down next to her.

"What…what do you want, Phineas?" she said, trying to hide her hurt in the best way possible. I used my thumb to brush some of her tears away. "Aren't…aren't you guys supposed to be performing Shakespeare or something?"

"I came to…apologize," I told her.

"You…what?" she blinked. I edged closer to her.

"I didn't mean what I said as I didn't…don't like you," I said. She tilted her head in confusion. I leaned in closer. Before Isabella even knew what I was doing, I reached up, pulled her head closer to mine, and lightly pressed my lips to hers. My eyes were closed, but I think she was pretty thrown off. When we parted, I opened my eyes to see her staring back at me, practically frozen with surprise. "I'm sorry."

"Ph-Phineas…"

"Am I forgiven?" I asked her, hoping she still wasn't too mad.

"Yes," she smiled, blushing a little. "Yes, you are."


End file.
